


What a Mess (Let's add a tiara)

by SkyladDame



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Is more based on the books than the film, The Princess Diaries fusion, but still film elements there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyladDame/pseuds/SkyladDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin's week couldn't be going any worst:<br/>Her Mother started dating her Algebra teacher (subject which she is currently failing)<br/>She has a crush on her rebellious best friend's brother<br/>And let's not forget that her Father decided to tell her she is now the Princess of a small European principality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Mess (Let's add a tiara)

Clarke wakes up with a funny feeling in her stomach. It isn’t because her cat Plump Jasper is sound asleep over her abdomen but, is that sort of feeling that you get when something big is about to happen. She starts to get ready for school, her mother is already up and making her breakfast (no meat, she became vegetarian a couple of years ago after watching a documentary about chicken factories.) “Hey sweetie, sleep well?”

“Yeah” she answers as she drops on the kitchen stool.

“Remember that tonight is the date so I might arrive late tonight.” Clarke grumbles suddenly remembering the conversation she and her mother had a couple days ago. _He is a nice man Clarke and not a Republican; he asked and I said yes, and it’s only one date._ Yes, her mother Abigail Griffin is going out with her Algebra teacher Marcus Kane, currently flunking her in said subject. She _is_ happy for her but out of all of the teachers present in the Parent-Teacher Reunion she had to go out with Mr. Kane?

“Sure Mom but I think I’m staying over at Octavia’s tonight. We are editing the show we filmed last week.”

“The one about the Fake-Blind Guy who gropes women’s butt in Washington Square?”

“That one”

“Oh well, then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She eats the last piece of toast and scrambles off and away to the door when her mom calls behind her. “Remember that you are meeting with your father tomorrow at 1!” She screams an Aha and makes her way to the busy streets of New York City. Clarke and her mother have always lived in New York in a nice loft in Greenwich Village surrounded by Asian restaurants and that laundry shop at the corner. Her mother is a well-known artist in the City and her paintings sell well enough for them not to have their electricity cut off in the middle of a How to Get Away with Murder episode. On the other side, her dad is a politician from a small European country (Ark—something) and currently getting over the cancer he was diagnosed a couple years ago, he was cured by the removal of one of his (gross) testicles and the most recent news was that the procedure wouldn’t allow him to have any more children making Clarke –the love-child of her parents’ one night stand during college—his only daughter.

She thought the main reason of the meeting between her and her father was to discuss _that topic_ but she had to wait and see. She met with Octavia at the subway exit closer to their school (Walden High, gender mixed since 1975) and walked from there. Of course Octavia being Octavia the first words out of her mouth were:

“Tonight is your Mom’s date with Mr. K, isn’t it?”

“Ugh why do we need to talk about this? We talked about this enough and your brother made good fun of me about it.”

“Yeah but the date is tonight so how do you feel about it now?”

“I feel confused and embarrassed. I don’t know O! My Mom is meeting up with my Algebra teacher and if things go really well he might pop up mornings at our house and oh god… What if they get married? My Mom can’t marry my Algebra teacher!”

“Relax! That bra is hurting your back. Moving on to more important things, you are staying at my place?” Clarke just nodded and started to climb the steps of the school. Octavia Blake has been her best friend since kindergarten when she threw a Play-Doh ball at some boy that was bothering her about how silly her coloring was (instant friendship.) She was, compared to Clarke’s slight paranoid but cool demeanor, a big ball of energy. She was one of the smartest kids in their class and had her own show on NY Public Access TV “Shut up and Listen” where she battled against the big white corporate men and the injustice suffered by the people, she had enough rating for her to have her own stalker (currently serving time after Octavia made a video taunting him and later caught by the NYPD) She might be too energetic and sometimes her opinions were a bit too over-the-top but she was her best friend and she wouldn’t change that.

Her day passed swiftly enough, going from class to class not making a big deal out of the _date_ and writing in her journal, a thing her mother told her to do so her pent up emotions went somewhere, ( _You may develop an ulcer Clarke._ Right, her mother was a drop-out from med school) until Algebra. Mr. Kane was fixated on Clarke answering questions even though she would never know the answers (what the hell is the quadratic formula?) and ignoring Echo Richards whispering ‘freak’ all through the class. She practically bolted out of the classroom when the bell finally rang and made quick step to reach her next class: Gifted and Talented.

It sounds like a fancy class but what it really is a two-hour study hall where a bunch a people do nothing while Mrs. Indra smokes in the Teacher’s lounge next door. She gets there before anybody else and finds a seat next to the window, she is breathing to calm herself like that lady in the Home and Health channel said you should do when stressed when a deep voice interrupts her.

“Looking at the view Griffin?” Bellamy Blake was a senior, co-valedictorian, treasurer of the History Club and Octavia’s brother (she may have a tiny bit of a crush on him but her current crush on his senior classmate Finn Collins outranks him.) “Well hello Bellamy.”

“You ok? Saw you running in here like somebody was chasing you.”

“Nah, just-- wanted to leave Algebra quickly.”

“Still having problems with that? I thought Mr. Kane had review sessions with you after-school.”

“He still does but I’m still flunking.”

“Hey if you need extra help, you know I could tutor you during this two hours.”

“Really? Oh Bell thank you!” He smiled that big smile of his that made her all weak in her stomach (which still had that funny feeling), he was about to say something when Octavia barge into the room  and practically shoved Bellamy away from the seat next to her. “Move she is my friend, find yours” Bellamy groaned and moved away to a corner where he just took out his laptop (he is a big nerd and plays strategy games on Steam, he is currently playing one about Rome.)

“So” said Octavia “As you are staying at my place tonight, I thought that tomorrow we could go to Washington Square to do the Greenwich Witch Project for next week’s episode, Saturday is the best day to catch tourist pronouncing GreenWitch.”

“I can’t. I’m seeing my Dad at the Plaza tomorrow”

“Your Dad is back in town?”

“Yeah, he called last week saying his was dropping by and that he needed to talk to me.”

“Is it about the testicle removal? I assure you, men and their balls cause a lot of problems.”

“Gross! But I think it is, that and the fact he can’t have any more children.”

“Big deal. I think there is a name for this in psychotherapy but I’ll have to check that out.”

 

She is at the Plaza Hotel the next day sitting on those fancy chairs they have in the Luncheon Room with her Dad sweating as if he is about to confess a murder. The Plaza is a common spot for them. Every time he is in town he stays in one of the suits and they go to watch her favorite musical ever _Beauty and the Beast_ , although she has to convince him to get _Hamilton_ tickets, she knows all the songs now and she must see that show.

“Seriously Dad, if it isn’t the cancer what is it? Is Grandma dead? Did those Sidecars and a pack of Camel a day finally got to her?”

“No Clarke, your Grandmother is absolutely fine.”

“So why are you fidgeting like that?”

“Because I don’t know how to tell you about this” he said while waving his hands around the room.

“Why don’t you start slowly at the beginning?”

“Ok, ok. Clarke sweetheart you know I love you. Your Mom and I really do and I know it’s been pretty hard with me in Europe and her here but you have to know it was all for the best. Back then I thought I had time and years, I never actually thought I wouldn’t be able to have any more children” _So it was the cancer_ “And now given the circumstances I think is time to tell you the truth: Clarke, I’m the Prince of a small country in Europe called Arkadia and you are its Princess as of this moment.”

Clarke’s mind went blank.

Her? A princess? Yeah right. Echo Richards could be a better Princess than her with her long hair and her menacing stare but Clarke? She was the smallest girl on her class, an algebraic failure, her mom was dating her Algebra teacher and her unrequited crush on her best friend’s brother. Clarke couldn’t be a princess.

“No. Shut up! I am not a Princess.”

“Yes you are. The only heir to the crown is you and it will be tough but when you move to Arkadia with me everything will be---“

“Wait, wait, wait. I’M moving to Arkadia?”

“Well, yes. There you’ll start your official training to rule and become acquainted with the region and…”

“Are you insane?! I can’t move to Europe!” She was standing up now and the Japanese tourists table was looking at her, like she cared. “I’m 16! Halfway through high school and the official school’s freak! I have enough problems now for you to put a tiara over my head.”

“Clarke please sit. We can talk about this.” But Clarke wasn’t listening and did the only thing she knew: run away. She bolted out of the hotel and across the street into Central Park. She was glad she was wearing her combat boots and could run fast enough until she reached the zoo. Curiously it was one of her favorite spots in the city, it was less crowded than the Bronx Zoo and the animals looked happier. She sat on a bench in front of the penguins and cried. Did her Mom know about this? Did she lie to her too for the past 16 years? She was angry and disappointed; how could she be a ruler to a country? She almost had a heart attack when Plump Jasper swallowed a sock and ran to the vet, _all 15 blocks,_ carrying him. Could someone like that be a monarch?

 Hours passed and the Zoo announced it was closing. She took the sub back home and took a deep breath before opening the loft’s door. As soon as she did both her parents hurried to hold her; her mother saying what was she thinking? While her Dad just asked where she had been? They finally pulled away and her father made a small sign to a broad man that was lurking behind the couch (he looked like somebody from Central Europe.)

“Oh Clarke! We were so worried! Your Dad told me what happened; you shouldn’t have run like that!”

“I just needed some time think”

“Of course.”

“We do need talk Clarke. This is a serious business—“

“Dad, can I just… I just want to go to bed okay?”

She slinked her way to her bedroom, ignoring her parent’s loud whispers behind her and settling on her bed holding Plump Jasper close. _A princess._ What would Octavia think? The school? Heck, the whole world. She wasn’t Clarke Griffin anymore but Her Royal Highness Princess Clarke Griffin. The funny feeling she have had since yesterday finally settled and she just sighed and closed her eyes, maybe it was all a bad dream and tomorrow none of it may have happened.

 

Reality sucks and the day before actually happened. When she walked into the kitchen her father was there wearing _a suit_ reading The New York Times while her Mom was making breakfast. The sight before her surprised her and she gasped at it, making her Dad notice her.

“Good, you are up. We need to talk.”

“May I have my toast first?”

“Sure you can” answered her Mom making her famous death glare towards her Dad.

“While you eat the toast I can tell you your mother and I talked last night and came to a solution.” She just waved a hand for him to carry on. “We decided that you have to finish high school first here in New York and perhaps college, Harvard or Arkadia National, the point is you don´t have to move to Arkadia.”

“Great. Does that mean I’m still a princess?”

“Yes. You’ll formally introduce yourself to the Arkadians in December and here” He push a paper towards her alongside a pen.

“What is this?”

“A contract. It states all I’ve told you before and some other things like: you’ll have to assist to the events you are told to and princess lessons.”

“Princess lessons? You are going to give me princess lessons?”

“Not me, your grandmother.”

“Grandmother is giving me princess lessons?! Wait, is she moving in with us?”

“God no!” interrupted her Mom.

“She will be staying at the penthouse of the Plaza and you will meet at the time accorded by her to teach you whatever you need to become a princess.”

“How to wave and sit and how to use the right fork?”

“It’s a bit more complicated.”

“Sure is but if I’ll have to spend hours a week with Grandmother you must give me something else besides not moving to Arkadia.”

“Like what?”

“A $100 daily donation to Greenpeace.”

“Deal.” Wow, he actually fell for that?

“I have a meeting with the Mayor, so I’ll see you tomorrow when your Grandmother arrives.”

“Wait, she arrives _tomorrow?!”_

 

Monday at school Clarke was still the mess of nerves she was Friday but now she was a Princess. Oh well. Octavia caught up to her immediately. “Did Jasper swallowed a sock again?”

“NO! It’s just that my Grandmother is in town.” Octavia grimace said a lot. Contrary to many grandmothers across the US, Clarke’s wasn’t lovable, cooked cookies and knitted ugly sweaters for Christmas. Clarke’s drank alcoholic beverages all day, smoked a pack a day, dressed with $2000 worth of clothes and had never baked in her entire life. She spent every summer with her at her villa in Miragnac where she would scowl at Clarke’s American ways and would slap her every time Clarke said whatever. Diana Sydney was not an easy woman and maybe that’s why Octavia had a theory her father suffered through an Oedipus complex with her but all Clarke knew was that she was about the see her Grandmother here in NY, her safe-place, and be taught how to act like a princess.

Her mind was working a 1000 miles per hour throughout the school day especially what Octavia would think about her now. She knew that her Dad's family had money, lots of it. Bellamy made fun of her for years because of it. "Let the peasants be Princess, not everything goes your way" he would say; oh how accurate that nickname was now. Would they hate her? Shove her away, considering themselves too poor to hang out with someone like her? She knew Octavia wouldn't do that but she didn't want Bellamy thinking anything else of her besides the dorky, know-it-all best friend of Octavia. She left school with sweaty hands and an eye-tick, she said goodbye to the Blakes and made way to the Plaza again.

 

The Hotel Plaza Penthouse is something out of a dream. First of all everything is clean and pink, lots of pink. Fancy chairs, expensive looking paintings hang around the walls and one of the best views of Central Park. The man that was in her apartment the day her Dad told her she was a princess (it was her father's bodyguard Nyko) walked her to the room her Grandmother was in. Diana Sydney was blonde like Clarke but her eyes were gray (the blue of hers came from her Dad), she was wearing a purple Chanel suit and her poodle Shumway lay at her feet petting his paw.

"Her Grandma, how are you?"

"How many times must I tell you Clarke not to call me Grandma, is Grandmother. And what are those shoes you are wearing? Are those boots? Look at your hair! Ever thought of combing it? Stand straight and come here and give a kiss to your Grandmother."

Clarke mumbled under her breath (profanities be sure) and gave her two cheek kisses (European style) and sat in front of her.

"Now, what is this drama you made when you learned you were a princess? Seriously Clarke, I thought you were studier than that."

"It's not my fault Grandmother! How can I be a princess?"

"Ridiculous. If that girl from Monaco can be one, you can easily be one too." Did her Grandmother just insulted her? Probably.

"Grandmother I'm in high-school, one of the least popular girls in school and I don't know what I'll do when I graduate--"

"You'll be the Princess of Arkadia and it is ridiculous how you won't be one of the most popular girls at school once they know you are a Princess?"

"Cause they won't find out!"

"Ridiculous." That seemed to be her favorite word. "Of course they will! You can't keep this from being news. Embrace your position Clarke and face it like the royal you are."

Clarke just groaned and started biting her nails earning a slap from her Grandmother. "Ouch!"

"Stop doing that! You barely have any fingernails left! Tomorrow you will come again--"

"I can't, I have an Algebra session with my professor."

"Then Thursday, I have a state dinner on Wednesday. You will come here at this hour wearing nylon not socks, you will wear heels not boots and try to put on a bit of makeup without looking like a clown."

Great, just great.

 

The next two days passed with relative calmness. Her Dad found out her Mom started dating (he dropped by the apartment on Monday to ask how the meeting with her Grandmother was). It took a lot of whisky to calm him down. Octavia was planning to do a rally denouncing the unfair treatment of the Ho's delivery to non-Asian students. "If they get 5 cents discount why can't everybody else?" Bellamy started giving her the tutoring classes and she learned that she is an easy to blush person, whenever she made a mistake Bellamy would take her hand and showed her "No Princess, god didn't you hear what I just said?"

By Thursday she was back at being a body of stress. First, she waited until everybody left to change into the nylons and heels her Mom lent her. She put on a bit of make-up remembering that tutorial Octavia once showed her and when she finished she felt pretty good and thought she didn't look that bad. She put everything in her bag and rushed out of the bathroom only to be knocked down by somebody coming her way.

"Hey! Watch where you-- Clarke?" Oh god. It was Bellamy, Bellamy who stayed late because of the History Club (nobody remembers the History Club)

"I'm sorry. I'm in a rush..."

"Wait up Princess. Where are you going dressed like that? Do you have a date?" His face was a mixed between surprised, confused and amused; he eyed her up and down but Clarke knew he was preparing a joke.

"I'm not going on a date. I'm meeting my Grandmother, just don't tell Octavia you saw me ok?" She ran before he could answer. When she reached the Plaza her Grandmother was downstairs with a scowl on her face and when she saw her she just tisk (those are not nylons but something a street girl would wear) and shoved her inside the limo that was waiting for them. They drove until the driver left them in front of a store in 5th Avenue, whose sign read Chez Paolo. "Grandmother where are we?"

"Chez Paolo" Clarke rolled her eyes and walked inside. It was a beauty shop, a very expensive looking beauty shop. They were greeted by a short bald man, who gladly gave them both the European kiss.

"This is she! Your Highness she is beau'. Although, her hair could look a bit better."

"She is all yours my dear Paolo." Her Grandmother was giving her a makeover, Paolo's assistants all but strapped her into a chair while they waxed, cut, manicured and exfoliated every part of her. It didn't feel so bad to be pampered although she still preferred the $20 haircut she had in The International House of Hair. After what felt like hours, Poalo finally spun her around to look at the mirror and Clarke... liked it. Her hair looked a bit more blonde (and short, really short) and her nails didn't look bit on. She smiled at her reflection. "Now you look like a princess" said her Grandmother behind her.

By 6 o'clock she was free and decided to go to Octavia's, she needed a bit of her friend's craziness before going home. The Blakes lived near the boundary between Greenwich and SoHo with their mother Aurora, a designer and seamstress (her mom's black dating dress and Stevie Nicks inspired clothing were all Aurora Creation.) She knocked on the Blake's' door, Octavia opened it and her eyes almost jumped out of her face.

"What. Happened. To. You?"

"Umm, my Grandmother took me to cut my hair."

"And now you look like Julie Andrews in the Sound of Music, wha--what?"

"I actually like it."

"You've been acting weird since that meeting with your Dad last week. Your concentration has been all over the place! First the hair but then what? You'll start looking like Echo!" She was screaming now and Bellamy decided to show up, shirtless. "Woah" was all he said.

"Are you kidding me? Echo?! That's rich Octavia! Well, let me tell you one thing: I like it! I don't care what you think! I'm enough of a freak and invisible at school for you, my best friend, to say things like that! SO have a good night!" Once again Clarke was running away but now it looked like she lost her best friend.

When she got home her Mom’s first words were ‘Hi Rosemary, how’s the baby?’ Which Clarke did not consider funny, she rushed to her room and not 10 seconds had passed as she lay on her head on her pillow that her phone rang indicating a text.

_Bellamy Blake:_ Hey Princess, what was all the fuzz about with Octavia? She locked herself in her room and put Taylor ‘she just understands me´ Swift.

_Clarke Griffin:_ It is not my fault. She should relax a little, stop trying to fight everybody around her. I’m done with her for good, she doesn’t like my hair? Well boo-hoo.

_Bellamy Blake:_ Jesus ok. But, you know how she is. She doesn’t like big changes and surprises.

_Clarke Griffin:_ I supported her when she chained herself to Joe the Lion Statue at school when the school threatened to change it! I cut my hair and suddenly I’m the enemy?!

_Bellamy Blake:_ I don’t know what to say Princess but as far as I can say, I like the new cut.

Did Bellamy Blake just compliment her? She sent a smiley face and wrote a quick goodbye before curling into her convers holding Plump Jasper until she fell asleep.

 

Next day at school she realized that the only person she actually hanged out with Octavia and they were ignoring each other. Well, there was Monty Green and Wells Jaha and that new exchange student Lincoln but she guessed Octavia’s will power was too strong for them to sit with her at the cafeteria, so there she was: standing in the middle of it with her almond salad looking for a spot to sit and the only one available was with Raven Reyes. Raven was sort of the official loner of the school; her dad was the president of an oil company in Latin America and her Mom was a British model, so Raven had the looks and the money for people to hang out with her but her 6.3 foot long bodyguard tended to scare away people from actually socializing with her. Clarke took a deep breath and walked towards the table. “Is this seat taken?”

Raven looked up from her tablet and stared at her, surprised that she was talking to her.

“No, go ahead.”

“Thanks.” She sat down and slowly started to eat her salad, eyeing Raven and her bodyguard every few times. The silence stretched for too long for Clarke and she dove herself into it.

“What are you reading?”

“Um, it’s a NASA document explaining the new mechanics of their new shuttle.”

“Oh you like space?”

“The mechanics of it, mostly.”

“Do you watch Star Trek?” That set off the conversation and they talked and talked from there, Raven stood up to get them some of the Nutty Royale ice-creams that were sold and Clarke wondered how could anybody ignore her when she was one of the coolest persons she had ever met. She gave the ice-cream to Clarke and was about to make a very interesting statement about the new Star Trek film when Echo showed up.

“Look at that, the two freaks finally getting together. Trying to buy some new friends Reyes? And Clarke, what is up with that hair? Mom cut too much with her scissors” She was having a nice time, she forgot about the brawl with Octavia, that she had to see her Grandmother today and her impeding F in Algebra, she just exploded.

“What is your problem Echo? We- I have done nothing to you and you come here and bully us anyway!”

“Poor Clarke. Need a tissue?”

Clarke had it, she slammed her ice-cream into Echo’s pristine, ironed school shirt. Echo screamed and pulled away from her. “What the hell is your problem? Freak!”

“No, what is your problem? Because, you know what? I can change from being a freak but you will always be a jerk!” She grabbed her stuff and Raven’s wrist and walked away from the cafeteria, she even ignored the looks everybody was sending her. She may not be the school’s freak anymore but the girl who shoved an ice-cream at Echo Richards.

She went home with a smile on her face and plans to go to Raven’s house on Saturday for a Star Trek: The Next Generation marathon, even her Grandmother wasn’t such a pain her royal butt today, everything was going ok until it wasn’t.

She woke up with the funny feeling at her stomach again, she tried to pay it no mind; her Mom was making plans with Mr. Kane for the weekend so she was all smiles and all Alanis Morrissett. She waved goodbye and set on her usual route for school but when she arrived there were TV vans all over the place, also photographers. She excused herself through the mass of people until someone yelled ‘That’s her! That’s Clarke Griffin!’ Suddenly, she was drowned by flashes and reporters asking her a million questions at a time, somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her, she looked up and saw that it was Mr. Kane.

_Clarke! How does it feel to find out you are a Princess? What are your feelings towards the meat industry? Are you moving to Arkadia?_ They knew, they all knew. The secret was out ad everybody knew she was a princess now. Her classmates started taking pictures with their phones, she even saw Echo giving an interview but there was no sign form either Octavia or Raven, not even Bellamy. Mr. Kane dragged her to the principal’s office and told her to stay there while he called her Dad (her Mom was probably at her studio and she never answered the phone there). How was he so calm? Did her Mom tell him? And her Dad was coming here now, well he was getting his wish of her moving away because she wasn’t staying after this mess. No way.

“I’m staying?”

“Of course you are! We agreed that you were to finish high school first and then Arkadia.”

“But Dad, everyone knows I’m a princess now! I can’t come here anymore!”

“Sure you can and you will. It was only a matter of time before the news spread.”

“But not now!”

“Ok that was a surprise. I wonder who leaked the information to the press?” he said just as her Grandmother stepped into the office. She was wearing blue today and Shumway was hanging in her arm.

“Ridiculous. All of this is ridiculous. There was a time when the press had a sense of formality and did not behave like wild animals.”

“Mother what are you doing here?”

“Well, to accompany Clarke during this situation of course.”

“This situation isn’t even supposed to be happening Grandmother. They weren’t supposed to find out!”

“Nonsense! How could they not? You are a princess, not a pregnant reality TV star.”

“Mother you should go back to the hotel. Clarke will stay here and I will try to figure out who leaked the information to the press.”

“Oh Jacob that’s easy. I did.” Now that was a plot twist.

“Grandmother, did you tell the press I was a princess?”

“Yes I did. And I expect you give a full interview about it Clarke.”

“My daughter is giving no interviews. How could you Mother?!”

“Do shut up Jacob. You are whining, you were always a whiny baby.”

“Mother…”

“Fine. I’ll leave but you will thank me for this.” Thank her? She just ruined Clarke’s life. Her father was all over the place, walking around the office screaming at his phone until he made a decision.

“You’ll stay here. Nyko will be your bodyguard now and my driver will pick you up when you finish school.” And with that he left, leaving Clarke a near sobbing mess with a 6 foot new bodyguard that would follow her like Raven’s. She really hated being a princess.

Her whole day was whispers directed at her and giggles whenever she walked by. The Gifted and Talented class was an exception. She sat in one of the last desks away from the door trying to keep people away from her but that didn’t work because Bellamy still sat next to her.

“A real princess, huh Princess?”

“I’m really not in the mood Bellamy.”

“Ever thought about sharing that little secret with the group?”

“Not really.”

“I’m not mad but I am surprised. You are on the official fancy list now.” Clarke just glared at him.

“I think we shouldn’t make a big deal out of this, how about we make a big deal of the 500 million dollar fortune her father has?” she heard Octavia’s voice from across the room where she was sitting next to Lincoln.

Before she could muster any response Bellamy stepped in.

“Give her a break O. That fortune isn’t even from tax payers but the amassed given by years of hard work of the crown and Clarke’s father involvement in making Arkadia a tax free country and a commerce potent.”

“Uh-huh Bell. No tax over the explosion of the lower class.”

“Arkadia is one of the safest countries in Europe, with a literacy rate in almost 100% so what the hell are you talking about?”

“Princess here should defend herself.”

“You shouldn’t be going at her that way.”

“Bellamy, I’m starting to think that the reason behind this argument is less from a rational response but because your libidinous roots.” For some reason Bellamy’s face turned red at that comment and slashed back at Octavia until Miss Indra stepped in and yelled at them to be quiet. Clarke just side-eyed at both siblings trying to remember the meaning of the word libidos.

“So Clarke, does that bodyguard must follow you around all the time?”

“Pretty much.”

“Even to the Non-Denominational Winter Dance?”

“I think so but I’m not going cause no one has asked me.”

“Well, if I—“ But Clarke didn’t listen to what he said because the bell rang and she rushed away from the classroom and away to the limo that was waiting for her to drive  home.

Next day at school, get this, everybody said ‘hello’ to Clarke. From Band members to the Basketball players, suddenly she was one of the popular kids at school as it was demonstrated when she walked to her locker and Finn Collins said Hi to her.

“Hey” she quietly responded.

“How’s it going?” he said as he brushed his long hair away from his face.

“Great”

“Cool” and he left. She was quite excited for the rest of the day that even Raven caught up to her.

“What’s your deal?” she said while studying a blue print to build a scale model of an X-Wing at lunch.

“Finn Collins talked to me today.”

“Collins? As in ‘ _I’m so_ _handsome and every chick wants to date me but I can’t still get a proper haircut’_ Collins?”

“That one.”

She was so distracted over that fact that she barely paid attention to Bellamy’s tutoring. As she was leaving the class she saw Finn casually hanging in front of the classroom, she shyly smiled at him and he took it as a sign to move.

“Hey so I was wondering if you had any plans for the Non-Denominational Winter Dance?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Because I thought you could go with me.” Oh my God. Was Finn Collins asking her out?

“Um… Yeah, sure.”

“Great! We can grab a bite before we head there, get a bit more acquainted.”

“Perfect” She felt her smile would pop out of her face. Finn just nodded and walked away, glazing through the hallway. Nyko coughed to push her out of her daydream and remind she had an Algebra class. Apparently Bellamy waited for her.

“What was that?”

“Finn Collins just asked me to the Dance.” He stopped short and looked at her surprised, then at Nyko with this serious look in his face.

“You are going too?” he said in more like a statement than a question. Nyko nodded and Bellamy waved goodbye to Clarke before leaving for his class. She didn’t dwell on that statement too much because she was happy. She had a date.

 

Clarke made plans with Raven to stay at her place on Friday (Moving on to a Buffy marathon). Raven lived in a penthouse on Park Avenue, (the elevator actually reached inside her home) the place was huge but still had a home feeling. She was introduced to Raven’s parents; Mr. Reyes was a tall tan-skinned man that at home wore khaki shorts and drank coffee most of the time (Raven had mentioned that her obsession over mechanics and coffee came from her Dad) while Mrs. Reyes still looked like those models in the Victoria’s Secret Runway. Clarke’s stressful week(s) were left behind as Raven and her watch Buffy in the 42-inch plasma TV she had installed in her room (She also had a PlayStation 4 where she played online with some a-hole named Wick)

“This is what love should be about: Giving up your monstrous, vampiristic ways so you can be with the love of your life.”

“Clarke, you do remember that he lost his soul later and Buffy had to kill him?”

“But she suffered and struggled because of that!”

“Ok but moving on, are you ready for your date with Finn?”

“Yes. I mean, I still have to look for a dress and figure out how to do my make-up and all that.”

“Are you happy?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Is just that, and don’t get me wrong any guy would be lucky to have you but, couldn’t he be taking advantage that you are a princess? Did he ever spoke to you before that?”

“No, I mean—he has, whenever he came by his locker which is next to mine but I trust him Raven. Is just one dance not a lifetime commitment. Nothing can happen from one dance.”

“I suppose but whatever happens, I’m here.” They hugged and carried on watching Buffy kicking vampire’s ass.

When the limo dropped her off at the loft on Saturday Mr. Kane was there _in his underwear_ having breakfast.

“Hey Clarke.” Was all he said. What a way to traumatize her.

“Clarke!” screamed her Mom as she stepped into the living room “I thought you were staying at Raven’s today too.”

“No, she had a family thing. Hi Mr. Kane.”

“Call me Marcus please.” Ugh.

The buzzer rang at that very moment and Clarke answered it.

“Hello.”

“Good morning, this is Diana Sydney.”

“Grandmother? What are you doing here?”

“Oh Clarke it’s you! Thought it was a boy. Please open the door.” She buzzed her in and opened the door. Diana Sydney going below 57th street was something worth of Breaking News as was her Mom’s face when she saw her coming in.

“Diana! What—“

“Abigail lovely to see you as always.” She glared at Mr. Kane and put Shumway down (did she ever leave that dog behind?) “Oh my, a warehouse is where you are being raised Clarke.” Mr. Kane was suddenly very interested in his coffee cup and her Mom was turning red, her lips thinning as they did whenever she got really mad.

“Now listen here Diana...”

“Pfft. Clarke go get your coat, we are going shopping.” She was using her _do it or I’ll kill you_ glare so Clarke hurried to her bedroom looking for it, ignoring the not-so-quiet screams her Mom was making. When she rushed back into the living room her Mom was quiet and her Grandmother waiting at the door. She moved past them and away to the street. Once in the limo she said:

“What did you do Grandmother? And why did you pick me up?”

“Nothing worth telling. You forgot to mention this Dance your school is having next week and I’m here so you can have a proper dress.”

“Dad told you?”

“Of course he did! That boy can´t lie even to save his life!”

The day was spent going from boutique to boutique, buying shoes and trying out different dresses that would be customized to fit her perfectly. Of course, the evening ended with a talk of how to handle boys (If he says I love you, you must reply thank you) and a quick lesson of press handling (apparently there was a scheduled Today Show appearance in the near future.

“Grandmother, can I ask you something?”

“For the last time, selfies are not proper for a State dinner.”

“Is no that. Is just that—this guy I’m going to the dance with is one of the most popular guys at school and I was shocked when he asked me to go with him. He never spoke to me before the news about me being a princess were spread but now I’m thinking, do you believe I should go with him still?”

“Of course, us Sydney’s never abandon a commitment. I remember when your Grandfather propose I said yes immediately but there was this other man, completely in love with me; he actually offered to buy me a whole skyscraper for myself only but I couldn’t leave your Grandfather.”

“But Grandmother”

“No buts Clarke. Princesses are made of steel but we look like porcelain. No matter what you think of this boy you will go out there and take him to the dance. You will wear this armor of a dress and show him how much of a Princess you are.”

“Wow. Thanks Grandmother, that was really helpful.”

“I know. I’ve told your father a million times to listen to me but he has chosen to ignore me.”

 

The week passed fast enough for Clarke. Octavia was still not talking to her (although she did started to grumble to say hi instead of the usual silence) and apparently she and the exchange guy Lincoln were dating. Raven was asked by Wells to the dance (she had her eyes set on him for a while now) and Monty’s boyfriend, Miller from the other private high school in NY, Trinity, was coming too. Bellamy on the other hand; he missed two of their tutoring classes, barely even talk to her (their conversations flowed quite easily when they learned screaming at each other was no way of communication and they never ran out of things to talk about.) She tried asking him was wrong, maybe his dog Cerberus was sick again, but no. He was just moody Bellamy.

Friday night came and with it the Non-Denominational Winter Dance, named after a student’s strike to rename it from Christmas Ball (there was a huge religious diversity in Walden High School and the school’s administration was obliged to do just that), ergo Non-Denominational Winter Dance. Clarke was proud of her looks, her hair all curled into a braid crown, a strapless light blue dress that matched her eyes, even her heels weren’t killing her (A true looking Princess.) Finn arrived at 6 to pick her up. Her Mom and Dad were waiting, and after the obligatory pictures and the threat from her Dad they were on the car (with Nyko following behind on the limo) and on their way.

“So where are we going to eat?”

“The Green Tavern. We are meeting with a couple of my friends there.”

Oh. They were meeting his friends too. She would be lying if she wasn’t expecting a nice candlelight dinner but when in Rome… The Tavern was full when they arrived and Finn’s friends were in the back with one bottle of champagne already downed. Finn draped his arms around her shoulders (she tried not to make a big deal of how uneasy that felt contrary when some-Bellamy- did) and introduced her. They sat down and without she even looking at the menu, he ordered two steaks and another bottle of champagne. The night dragged on, Clarke only ate the salad and the group was already on their 4th bottle! Someone apparently took notice of the time and announced that they should be leaving to the Dance (Good! Because it started an hour ago, thought Clarke) More than holding her, she was basically dragging Finn to the car which of course he couldn’t drive. Nyko showed up with the limo and signed them to get in. They hadn’t spoken the whole time and now he was texting while Nyko just glared at him menacingly.

Finally they arrived at school but they were immediately surrounded by paparazzis. Clarke groaned. This wasn’t supposed to be the way this night turned out. They made their way across the sea of flashes until they reached the top of the stairs and Finn grabbed her arm.

“What are you doing?”

“Why don’t we give them something to remember” And he kissed her. She was paralyzed and couldn’t move. He cupped her cheeks but the kiss was solid and he didn’t show any signs to deepen it; and the flashes were everywhere. After what felt like hours she pushed him away.

“What the hell!” she screamed entering the school.

“Clarke babe…”

“Don’t call me that! What is your problem? Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“But I didn’t!”

“Come on, don’t be a buzzkill. It was just a kiss.”

“It wasn’t just a kiss Finn! You did it front of all the paparazzis like…” _It was what you wanted._

“I still don’t see why you are so mad.”

“I’ve been mad all night! We are one hour late to the dance, you are tipsy and you bought me steak!”

“What’s wrong with steak?”

“She is a vegetarian asshole” called a voice from behind. Clarke turned around and saw Octavia with Lincoln and Raven and Wells and Monty and Miller.

“My bad” he then turned to look at Clarke “Ready to go?” Clarke was stupefied (from her corner of her eye she saw Raven trying to move for a swing before Wells caught her)

“You did all this for the press and publicity! Well, let me tell you one thing Collins. I don’t need my face plastered all over the Internet, it already is and if I need some media attention I wouldn’t certainly come to you for it. So next time you want your 15 minutes of fame look somewhere else! Cause you are not using me and I can get my own press” With that she turned around, grabbed hold of both Octavia and Raven’s wrist and made way for the Gym.

Once there, the whole group was clapping at her and congratulating her for ‘putting that douche in his place’. They sat down on a table and all the couples stood up to dance except Octavia, who sat down next to her and grabbed her hands.

“I’m sorry” she started “I was an idiot. I shouldn’t have behaved the way I did and then the princess thing… I was madder because I thought you lied to me, ashamed of telling the secret to a poor, overreacting and extremely cool friend.”

“Octavia…”

“I’m not finished. I was wrong and sort of intimidated by your new status but I’ve known you forever and you are still that nerd that cries whenever she watches Up. In conclusion, I’m an idiot but I hope that I can be your idiot best friend.” Clarke just threw herself at her and hugged her tightly.

“Of course I forgive! How could I not? Who is going to be my Counselor when I become monarch?” She laughed at that and hugged her again. She stood up and took Lincoln’s hand guiding him to the dance floor not without sending her a smirk and a wink, confusing her. Next to her Nyko slowly knelt.

“Princess, Mr. Blake is here.”

Clarke turned around and there he was. Bellamy, all dressed up with his curly hair actually combed back and without his glasses.

“Bellamy what are you doing here?”

“It’s a school dance Princess. I have the right to be here until they give me my diploma next year.”

“I know that dork but I thought you hated these things.”

“Kind of but somebody told me I had to show up.” For some reason, Nyko stepped further away from them and pretended to speak at his ear piece.

“Good. I mean… You came with a date?” _Please say no, please say no._

“Nope. I had a feeling she would already be here.” She blushed and stepped closer to him. She was practically a head shorter than he was, so she had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes.

“Really? What made you so sure?”

“I just knew.” He smirked and she smiled at that making him blush now. “Raven just told me what happened with Collins. Brave Princess.”

“Please. That is technically my job now. Brave Princess Clarke of Arkadia. See? This is my armor” she said pointing at her dress.

He grinned and answered “But not only brave Princess” he wrapped his arms around her hips; she could feel his breath and he smelled really nice (he always smelled nice to her, not every guy did)

“You are brave, smart, kind, beautiful and kick-ass Princess Clarke of Arkadia.”

“Oh is that so?”

“I know so” and with that he kissed her, not a firm kiss like Finn, but a soft kiss that had her wrapping her arms around his shoulders (and maybe lifting her foot like all those princesses in the movies.) She let herself get carried away by it, their lips slowly moving against each other until someone coughed behind them.

“I hate to interrupt this really awaited moment for me but would you love birds care to dance with us?”

They separated and turned to give a stern look at Octavia but it wasn’t that stern with both of them grinning like idiots and holding onto each other.

“Care to dance Sir Bellamy?” Clarke said.

“Would love to, Princess.”

They danced, they laughed, they kissed some more when Nyko dropped her at the loft, it turned to be a really good night. The next day she expected her face to be all over the newspapers but a bombing in Middle East took place making all the front pages (take that Collins!)

There wasn’t much time left before she embarked in her one month trip to Arkadia. She still had to pass Algebra (although she had a feeling that with Mr. Kane spending more time at the loft and dating her tutor, she would at least get a B.) Listening to her Grandmother worked for once this time; she shouldn’t be ashamed of being a Princess, of having her royal duties. Sure, some people would try to take advantage of that position now but how cool was that she was a real life Princess? Grandmother was right, a steel persona with a porcelain skin. Yes, she still had to finish high school and God knows what could happen from here to then but she was sure of one thing, that maybe, maybe, if she wasn’t a Princess she wouldn’t have gotten such a fairytale ending.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read on my first fanfic work (still can't believe it myself.) Any sort of feedback is welcome in this un-beta'ed work and if you like tumblr: helenagraph is my username. Soo, thank again and best wishes!


End file.
